deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Phantom
Orphaned as a child, poor little Danny Phantom, only had one place to go: with his greatest foe Vlad Plasmius, the only one who could ever understand how he felt. Looking for a way to get rid of all his human emotions, and therefore all the pain that overwhelmed him. This had an unexpected result, his ghost self, for some reason (probably all the pain he had) was purely evil, and with no hesitation, he separated Vlad's ghost half from him and fused with it, thus gaining all his power and experience and becoming, for many reasons one of the most powerful ghosts in DPverse and one of the favorite villains in the series. His ghostly powers include Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina, reflexes, energy blasts, constructs, shields, strikes, ghost stinger (electric touch) duplication, telekinesis, portals generation, body manipulation, smoke mimicry, disguising, healing factor, possession, the ability to survive in outer space, red ghost sense, pyrokinesis, the ability to walk on any surface,and of course as any ghost he has invisibility, intangibility, and flight,and his newest and most powerful power: the Ghostly Wail, a power that can destroy a city. He spent ten years causing mayhem and killing everyone he could in both, the ghost zone and the human world, all for one simple reason: because he can do it and he loves it. He is so Happy with the way he is he even tried to kill his own family to make sure he will become what he became. Battle vs. Eon (by Mr.DarkPhantom) May 24, 23:00 Hours The Ghost Zone, Clockwork's Headquarters - Paradox. It was about time you decided to show up. - says Clockwork in his baby form the second Paradox appears behind him. - Clockwork, It's always a pleasure to hear your jokes. Do you have what I asked you? - I do not joke... not for the moment. And yes I do have it. - says in his adult form. - Good. Now please give to me, I'm starting to run out time. - Ok, but first I need to know that you understand what you are dealing with here. Who I'm giving to you is not someone you can be playing around with, like those Ben who obey your commands like monkeys with a mandolin. This is a ghost that is more evil and wicked than Eon, and is not someone you can manipulate, not like me. - I thought you knew everything - Indeed I do, but I want to hear it from you. - says in his old man form, while opening the door of the room where he keeps the Fenton Thermos where Dan Phantom is trapped in. – Here it is the ultimate secret weapon. – says pointing with his left hand at the Thermos that was bouncing by Dan’s efforts to escape. - Is that supposed to do that? – asks Paradox - Only if he still alive. Remember, he is pure evil, which means he is like a force of nature and cannot be controlled... easily. And for the record he is about to escape like in… right now – says looking at his watches In that very moment Dan Phantom destroys the Fenton Thermos where he was trapped, finally breaking free after all these… months? Seriously? It’s been just months since he was trapped? Who wrote this thing? - Hey, just keep reading the script. – says Clockwork. Fine. Dan Phantom destroys the Fenton Thermos where he was trapped, finally breaking free after all these months. - At least… I'm flying free! – yells Dan the second he is out. - Actually is free in time. – corrects him Paradox, while looking at his pocket watch. - Clockwork… meddling again. Why I am not surprised? And most important, who is this clown that I’ve never seen before. - I’m not meddling, actually you are, or should I say you are going to? - And I’m not a clown. I’m an immortal time traveler… - Whatever dude. I don’t care; the two of you have only two minutes before I blast you to death, to explain me what are we doing here and why I shouldn’t do that. - It’s really quite simple actually. The reason why you are here is… You know, actually I think it would be better if you watch by yourself. Paradox would you do me the honors? – asks Clockwork - Of course. – says teleporting them to the last timeline where Eon was trying to kill and absorb the Ben from that timeline. - What am I supposed to look? – asks Dan. - Not what, who. – answers Paradox. – See the black and purple man over? - Yes, what do you want me to do about it? - We want you to kill him. – answers Clockwork. - Wait what? – asks Dan confused. - Just as you heard. That man is known as Eon and… the long story short, he is a treat for time itself all over the multiverse, including your multiverse, and… well other alternatives him selves. And is with all the pain in the world that I say: he must die. – explains Paradox. - Ok, I think I need a little bit more if you want me to kill him. - You see. Ever since your little encounter with yourself, you existed outside of time. In part is because of that time medallion you stole from me, and it’s also because… Oh… why do I bother? You won’t understand the reason why you exist outside of time. - Try me. - No time for it. Look, the reason why we brought you here is because your inexistence in the time makes you the perfect choice to defeat Eon since all his powers are time-based. - Which means… that I can also kill you both? - You could try but in another time. – says Clockwork. – Besides if you kill me there is no deal. - What deal? - I’ll set you free if you free Paradox’s Timelines and… any other timeline, from Eon for now and forever. - That’s it? - We could go deeper into the little details and little letters of our agreement, but I know you are eager to kill someone, don’t you? - Actually... I am. - In that case. – says Paradox teleporting them to when Eon is currently. – This is his Ninja Army of Bens, with your phasing it shouldn’t be a problem to… And just before he finishes his sentence, Dan flies toward the Army of Ninja Bens in order to kill them all blasting them with no mercy. - Or you can just simply do that – says Paradox - Did you really expect him to listen? – asks Clockwork - No, not really. - Well… in that case… want some popcorn? - …Sure, why not? And with that little snack, Clockwork and Paradox, sit down to watch Dan kill all the Bens that worked for Eon. With no clemency of any kind, Dan blasts the head of all the Bens that dared to run towards him, the second they saw him, brandishing their energy swords and throwing energy shurikens at him. - Oh please. – claims Dan when their shurikens touch his body. – You call that a shuriken? This is a shuriken! – says euphorically, throwing a giant ecto-energy shuriken at them, cutting dozens of Ben in half, covering the floor with their blood. But even though, the Bens that remained didn’t move back. Instead they ran more vigorously, locking to kill Dan. Nevertheless, Dan was not afraid of them as he has faced worse. - You want piece of me? Come and get everything. – says throwing an energy wave trough the floor, that smashes them on the wall. Quickly he creates ten clones, each one of them flies at full speed and strikes their head to ensure their deaths. - This is bloodiest than I thought it would be? – states Paradox. - I know. – answers Clockwork, without the slightest concern. - Do you think we should have showed this in paper view? When Paradox hears the question he throws a dirty look at his fella ghost. - I’m just saying I know some people that would pay some good money to see some blood on real time. - I swear to god, I’ll stop talking to you. - You won’t. - I know. After a few minutes of killing Ninjas, Dan was exited and with no sign of being tired at all. - Come on EON! I’M HERE FOR YOU! IS THAT BEST YOU CAN DO!? – Yells at the building where Eon was. - What the hell is going on?! – asks as soon as he gets out of the building, after absorbing the Ben from that timeline. - Just the little ant I was looking for. – says Dan. - And who are you, exactly? – asks Eon to that ghost that stands before him. - I’m just a blast from the past. – Answers, firing a ghost ray. The blast strikes Eon’s chest so hard that he hits and cracks the wall that was behind him. A blast like that would easily kill a normal man, but Eon is no mere man. He is a master of time, a Chronian of the most powerful ones, and in his time-traveling he has endured worst than that. So it was nowhere near close to kill him, instead, he gets up like nothing, throwing the rocks in front of him like if they are nothing. - You survived. I’m impressed. – states Dan. - You dare to hurt me?! Eon, the master of time? - You I know I used to fight stupid villains like you when I was a kid? I never cared for the names or introductions; and I certainly don’t care about that now. Without wasting time, Dan fires another ghost ray from his right hand, this white in color and with more power than before, but Eon won’t fall twice for the same trick. Quickly he shields himself behind a purple time ray that would normally age anything it touched into the oblivion of its own nonexistence, including energy blast. But this is no ordinary energy, as this is the ecto-energy generated by ghost that exist outside of time, therefore, therefore it has little if is not none the effect on this ray. But of course, that didn’t make it any less useful, as it still works perfectly holding Dan’s blast back. Not that he would let that happen. Seeing that this won’t lead to anything, Dan uses his other hand to fire another ghost ray, thus, overcoming his opponent attack, and hurting him in the process. - You like it? – asks during a little pause. – I have more. Much more. Almost by instinct, Dan calls five duplicates that start beating him with strength enough to kill a man. But as I had said before, Eon is no mere man, and luckily for him, he can withstand more than Dan thinks he can. Thanks to his reflexes, Eon catches a duplicate’s fist in mid air before it hits him, and with a massive strength, he blows its chest and passes through the wall behind him with its body before it fades away. Before the others Dan can react, he pounces towards them and stars hitting them with all his strength. And even when he was weaker than Dan, he still was able to crack the dupes’ skulls with relative ease. Something that wouldn’t foresee. In little time, he had “killed” those duplicates, leaving the floor and his clothing covered in green ectoplasm. - Impressive. Looks like you are not the fool I thought. - I’m no fool, as it is you who has earned that title for this foolish attempt of murder against me. - So you think. - Just tell me, before I end you. Who are you and why are you doing this? - I am Dan Phantom, and I’ve being tasked with the mission to kill you. - And who, if I can know, is that person. – asks, getting closer to his enemy. - Two clowns named Clockwork and Paradox. That last name surprises Eon in a way he could never imagine. Just the idea of his long life enemy, Paradox, calling for a merc to kill him was out any sense, and yet there he was, standing before him, with white fire on his head, a man, a ghost with great power, hired to get his head, by the very own Paradox. - Is that so? Then tell me, what is there that makes you so special that he believes, you can kill me? - Nothing but the fact that you can’t. - And how would that be? - Like this. – In a prompt movement, Dan kicks him in the chin, so hard that Eon flies to the top of the building. His helmet and alien physiology saves him from a blow was meant to rip his spine of his body. Yet, the attack and the landing don’t come free, as the pain waits no time to show up, just like Dan who is hovering above his victim. - I think I should stop being soft with you. - Yes… you should! – In a burst of rage, Eon releases all his fury in another time ray. The aging effect of the bolt, doesn’t turn Dan into dust, instead, it causes him great pain like he hasn’t felt before, forcing him to bow down on his knee. Like if every molecule of his body is ripped apart by a lightening. Seeing that his time bolts don’t have the desired effect, Eon stops his attack and approaches to Dan, looking for an explanation. - How is this possible? How can you still exist? – Asks with a little desperation and curiosity -That last attack should have aged you and reduced you to the oblivion of your own none existence. Dan answers in laughter. - You idiot. Your time bolts can’t age something that exists outside of time. Eon’s surprise can be seen in his eyes; ad in that moment, Dan takes the advantage and strikes him again in the chest, this time with both hands, sending him to the roof. But before the body hits it, he grabs him with an ectoplasmic rope and starts spinning him like a cowboy spin his lasso, and throw him out of the building. Flying at high speed, Dan reaches the body that was about to fall and hits him with an enhanced energy strike. - This has being a fun ride. – says Dan hovering over Eon. – But I think it’s time for me to finish this. Instinctively, Eon fires another time ray, but Dan turns his body into smoke, letting the ray pass through him with no harm. - That was so pathetic. – says, surrounding Eon with new duplicates. – Any last words? None? Doesn’t matter, no one will ever hear them. Far in the distance, Dan’s last attack can be heard and felt. A ghostly wail used by Dan and his four duplicates at the same time, was more than enough to finally kill Eon. - That’s it, isn’t? – asks Paradox, watching his pocket watch, with a great remorse in his voice and heart. - Yes, it is… until he is needed again. – states Clockwork, right before teleport himself and Paradox right next to Dan and Eon’s remains. - You like what I did to him? I reduced his body to a red and bloody lump of flesh. Actually, I think there is no flesh anymore. – Says looking at the red stain that lies where Eon’s body was seconds ago, with a sort of proud i his blackened heart. - I’m not happy with what just happened here. – states Paradox. – But as I said, this is something that had to be done. - Well my job is done, so I guess; now I can leave… - Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, remember there are little details and letters to our deal, which we will discuss at my place. - Right, our deal. – says Dan with a look of vex in his eyes. - Paradox, I’ll see you around. Maybe next time... things won’t be this messy. - Sure. God night Clockwork. With that last farewell, Clockworks return to his place, with Dan to work in their agreement. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Time Travelers